trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Artist of the Haunted Mansion
ARTIST OF THE HAUNTED MANSION - #21 ---- "Alright class. Since it's October, we'll be going on a field trap to a haunted mansion." our teacher, Mr. Burns announced. The class cheered. "Shut up." Mr. Burns demanded. Mr. Burns is a big jerk. Sometimes I just wanna punch him. He treats everyone like crap, and doesn't have a positive bone in his body. "This class hasn't been to the mansion in over 30 years, because the last time the school went there, the entire class went missing. So let's hope this class doesn't go missing!" Mr. Burns said. Man, I really think he just wants to go there so all of us can get killed or something. Later we were outside, waiting for the bus. "I actually can't wait. I hope we see a ghost..." my friend Marc said. "It could be fun, but you know Mr. Asshole is going to bring it down for us." I said. "Eh, maybe." Marc replied. The bus pulled up, and we walked in. We took our seats near the back. "Alright boys and girls, is everyone situated?" Mr. Burns asked everyone. "Yes!" all the kids in the bus answered. "It's, 'Yes, Mr. Burns'. How many times do we have to go over this. Geez." Mr. Burns gruffed. "I hope Mr. Burns is the one who ends up going missing." I said. "Huh, no kidding." Marc replied. Later, the bus pulled up to the roadway leading to the mansion. The mansion was black, and looked very old and beat down. It resided on the top of a big hill, surrounded by dead trees. It was cloudy and chilly outside too. The atmosphere couldn't be more perfect. We all got out the bus in a double-file line, and entered the big spooky mansion. It was very cool inside. It was almost set up like a museum. "Things get less boring up stairs. Follow me, students." Mr. Burns said. As we walked up the stairs, Marc said "What's that over there?" He pointed to a hall entrance with painting on the walls on the first floor. "Looks like an art gallery." I declared. "Oh cool, I want to check it." Marc said. Marc's really into painting. He paints the most incredible things in art class. Marc stopped following the line, and scurried down the steps quickly. "Come on!" he signaled. I didn't want to follow Mr. Asshole's lead, so I went with Marc. We walked down the hall. The paintings on the walls seemed to be that of screaming children. It was kinda disturbing. We made it to the end of the hall. "Very interesting paintings." Marc said. "Could they be the missing class?" I questioned. "Oh wow, maybe." Marc replied. "But they fill me with inspiration." he continued. I then noticed there was a door at the dead end. "What's behind this door?" I wondered. I pushed on it, and it creaked open. I looked at Marc. "Spooooky..." I said. We walked in. It looked like an artist portfolio. There was a small chair and a canvas on a canvas holder. There were unfinished paintings laying up beside it. We went to look at the canvas. When we did, someone grabbed us from behind. We turned around, and gasped. It was a man. "Boo!" they greeted. He had brown long hair, a beard, and wore a dark cloak all in black. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What brings you two here?" the man asked. "Oh uh... nothing. We were just looking at the paintings, and uh..." "Ah yes. The paintings. Aren't they lovely?" he asked. "Uh yeah. Did you paint them?" I asked. "Why yes I did." he answered, stroking his beard. "...who are those kids in the paintings?" Marc asked. "I call them... 'The Loved Ones'. he said. "How come?" Marc asked. "That's a secret." the man said. I was already creep'd out by this guy. "Maybe I should properly introduce myself." the man stated. "I'm Night Van Wing. I own this mansion." he explained. "Then do you know what happened to those kids who went missing here over 30 years ago?" Marc asked. "I didn't own the mansion 30 years ago. That was my father. But I do know that the kids are still here... just not in the way you might not think." I got the chills when he said that. "Uh... what do you mean by that?" I asked. "I can't say. A lot of things in this mansion will remain a secret... forever." he stated. The room was filled with silence. "Hm. Would one of you like to be painted?" Van Wing asked. "Huh?" Me and Marc questioned. "Would one of you like to sit down in that chair, and I paint you on the canvas?" Van Wing rephrased his question. "Um...!" Marc thought about it. "It'll be quick. I'm a very fast painter." Van Wing assured. "Uh, I guess." Marc finally agreed. I wasn't sure why Marc agreed to it. Seems a bit fishy. Also, this is going to take forever. Marc sat in the chair, and Van Wing stood at the canvas. He dipped his brush in paint, and began going at the canvas at lightning speed. I was taken back to how fast he was moving his hand. "I like to start out with the legs." Van Wing said while furiously painting. I noticed Marc squirming in the seat. Marc then looked down. "Huh?! MY FEET! Where are my feet?!" he cried. I looked, and Marc's legs were disappearing. He couldn't escape. Van Wing chuckled. "Stop that!" I demanded. I looked at the canvas. He was already at the waist. "Back off..." he growled. I grabbed a cup of water by his paint kit, and splashed it on the canvas. The painting withered away. Marc gasped. I looked, and saw he had his legs back. "DAMN YOU!" Van Wing cursed. Van Wing then attacked me, grabbing a hold of my shoulders. Marc charged at him, making him lose his grip on me. I charged at Van Wing too. We pushed him on to the chair he had Marc sit in. "Hold him down! Hold him down!" I cried to Marc. Van Wing struggled to escape the chair, as pinned him down as hard as he could. I went to the canvas. I had an idea. I dipped the brush in black paint, and began painting Van Wing's legs. It was very sloppy, and I suck at painting, but I figured it might do something. "GAH!!" Van Wing yelled, as his legs began withering away. Marc let go of Van Wing, and then came to the canvas to watch. I quickly painted face. I added the hair... and wallah! I looked, and saw Night Van Wing was no longer sitting in the chair. He was in the painting. Me and Marc were crazy. "Crazy... J-just crazy." Marc choked. I nodded. "What is all the darn ruckus?" Mr. A-hole had entered the room. "You two!" he yelled. He stepped closer to us. He looked very ticked-off. "Did you two seriously just break up from up the group? Do you know what this means?" Mr. Burns asked. Me and Marc shook our heads. I noticed the entire class standing in the hallway, watching. "F!" he spouted. "F, F, F, F, F!" he continued spouting. "Uh sorry... I just wanted to paint something. See?" I pointed to the canvas. Mr. Burns looked at it. "I don't believe you painted that." he snark'd. "Oh yeah? I'll prove it. Let me paint you." I said. "Uh. Okay." Mr. Burns said. He sat in the chair. "Come on. Paint me!" he demanded. I went to the canvas, and began painting. "If it doesn't look perfect, you'll be graded an F- and permanent suspension from Woodview Elementary!" he threatened. "Huh! Alright. :)" I happily stated. After putting the final touches, Mr. Burns was no longer in the room. Well, he still was. In the painting! I turned back to the kids and showed them the painting. There was a brief silence. Then, the whole class cheered! "He's gone! He's gone!" they all celebrated. I tossed the painting, and did a break dance on the floor. I just got rid of the biggest jerk in the WORLD! I got up from the break dance, and gave some kids a high-five. I was going up to this other kid, about to give him a high-five. When I did, my entire arm disappeared. Kids then began to disappear one by one. Then my other arm vanished. I turned back, and saw Marc was painting us. "NOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as my head vanished from thin air. Marc took a good look at his new painting. "Man, this is my best work yet!" Category:Art Category:Mansions